


The Devil is in town

by MrsMendes19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: A lot can happen when the devil himself decides to pay a visit to Mystic Falls.
Relationships: Emma/Enzo





	1. Chapter 1

Enzo and I had been together for roughly a year and things were going great until the devil decided to pay a visit to Mystic Falls. 

Enzo and I were enjoying our lunch date when a man, dressed in an expensive suit, walked through the door. He was looking around like it was his first time in town. He walked over to Matt to order his drink, and for some reason, that I couldn’t quite place, the man gave off a bad vibe. There was something about him that didn’t sit right with me, but I pushed the feeling aside. I knew that I was probably just overreacting, but in the back of my mind, I just couldn’t help to try and figure out what was giving off the bad vibe. I kept a careful eye on him as he made his way over to the bar. Using my vampire hearing, I listened in on the conversation that he had with Matt.  
“Good morning, what does a man have to do to get a drink around here?”  
“Nothing, you just simply have to ask. What drink would you like?”  
“Just some vodka on the rocks.”  
“Coming right up. You look like you are new in town.”  
“I am, just arrived, actually.”  
“Then let me be the first to welcome you to the town of Mystic Falls.”  
“Thank you. You have a lovely town.”  
“It is a lovely town, once you get used to the town folk.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
I decided to intervene before Matt could spill all the secrets of Mystic Falls and its inhabitants. I quickly get up and walk over to the bar to introduce myself to the new guy in town.  
“Actually Matt, I’ll take it from here.”  
I lift my hand to my head and quickly tap to my ear, indicating to Matt that I had been listening in. He nods before walking away to serve another customer. I turn to the new man and hold out my hand.  
“May I introduce myself? My name is Emma Henderson and you are?”  
“My name is Arcadius, but you can call me Cade.”  
I could be mistaken, but for a split second, I could swear that his eyes glowed red. I sit down on the chair next to him.  
“It’s nice to meet you. So, what made you come to town?”  
“One of my minion told me about this place. I thought I should check it out myself. Like I was telling your bartender, you have a lovely town.”  
“Yeah, it sure is lovely. If you like, I could show you around.”  
“That would be great.”  
“Great, let me just grab my coat and boyfriend, and then we can go.”  
I get up and walk over to Enzo. I pick up my coat as Enzo stands up. He walks over to me and wraps and arm around my waist.  
“Who is the new guy, love?”  
“Well, apart from the fact that he introduced himself as the devil, I don’t know much more about him or why he is here. I told him that I would show him around town, but we should be careful.”  
“I agree. Let’s go, we don’t want to keep the devil waiting.”  
I put on my coat and walked back to Mr Cade, I smile at him before asking him to follow Enzo and myself out the door.

We walk through town and I show Mr Cade all the things to see in Mystic Falls, from the clock tower to the old Lockwood Manor and everything in between.   
“Your town is truly amazing.”  
He looks all around himself before looking back at us.  
“Yep, sure is. If I may ask, where are you staying?”  
“At the Mystic Inn. I reserved a room there.”  
“How long are you staying in town?”  
“For a couple of days, at most. I don’t plan on staying for too long.”  
“Well, Enzo and I have things to do so, if I don’t see you again, this is goodbye. Goodbye Mr Cade.”  
“Goodbye Miss Henderson, I do hope to see you again before I leave.”  
Enzo steps in between us.  
“I think we should go, love. We have that thing planned, remember?”  
“Oh yes. Let’s go.”  
I grab Enzo’s hand and turn, quickly walking away from Mr Cade.  
“Enzo, I have a bad feeling about him.”  
“So do I love, let’s just hope he doesn’t cause too much trouble.”  
We walk home and tried to think of a plan, just in case something did happen, while the devil was in town.


	2. A blade that could kill Cade

A couple hours pass and we still haven’t found anything on how to kill the devil. I had even tried to call Alaric to see if he knew something, but he didn’t have anything useful either. We were beginning to lose hope, until Enzo speaks up.  
“Hold on a second, love. I think I may have found something.”  
He gets up and walks over to me before handing me the big book that he had been reading.   
“What did you find?”  
“Look here. It says that only the blade forged in the flames of hell could kill Cade.”  
“That doesn’t help if we don’t have the blade. I don’t even think that this blade exists.”  
“It does. I have seen it with my own eyes. The last time I saw it, it was in the possession of my father.”  
“Why would your father have the blade that could kill the devil?”  
“I don’t know but what I do know is where to find it.”  
He grabs his coat and heads towards the door, I get up to follow him.  
“Love, you’re not coming.”  
“What? I can help you!”  
“You are safer here, love. I’ll only be gone for a couple of hours.”  
He walks back over to me and looks me in the eyes, he lifts a hand to my cheek.  
“I promise that I will be okay. I’m only going to go pick up the blade, then I’m coming right back.”  
He leans down and kisses me before turning and walking out the door. I had a bad feeling about Enzo going off on his own but he had given me his promise that nothing bad was going to happen to him and I had to trust him on that, little did I know that when Enzo returned, he wouldn’t be himself.

A couple of hours pass and Enzo finally returned home. I walked up to him to greet him at the door.  
“Hello love, did you get the blade?”  
He didn’t acknowledge me, he didn’t even look at me. He walks right past me like I wasn’t even there.  
“Enzo, what’s wrong?”  
He walks into the bedroom and starts packing a bag. I walk over to him and turn him to face me.  
“Enzo, look at me. What happened?”  
He looks at me, but I knew that something wasn’t right. He looked distant, almost like he was being controlled by someone or something.   
“Babe, talk to me. What happened?”  
He didn’t say anything, he just looked at me. It was like he couldn’t speak or say what he wanted to say. I lift a hand to his face and run it down his cheek, he closes his eyes for a second before opening them again, and I knew immediately that his emotions were off. He slaps away my hand from his face before continuing to pack his bag. I step back in shock and lean against the doorframe.   
“Babe, love, I don’t know what happened while you were gone or what has a control over you but I will do anything it takes to get you back. I need you back, I can’t fight Cade alone. I’m going to get you back, I give you my word.”  
“Your word means nothing to me, I don’t need saving. This is the person that Cade needs.”  
“Cade did this to you? What does he want from you?”  
Enzo doesn’t reply, he picks up his bag and leaves. He gets into his car and drives away, leaving me to wonder what happened to him while he was gone.


	3. Locating Enzo with a bit of help

I sit on my bed and try numerous times to contact Enzo. I tried calling his cell but it just went to voicemail. I leave him a message, telling him that I hope he keeps safe and that I will do everything it takes to get him back. I end the message by telling him that I love him and that I won’t stop fighting for him. I end the call and throw my phone aside before laying down on the bed. I pick up his pillow and lift it to my face, breathing in his scent, as I begin to cry. 

I must have cried myself to sleep because I was woken up by my phone ringing, I quickly pick it up.  
“Enzo?”  
“No, it’s Damon.”  
“Damon..”  
My eyes fill with tears again, as I try to tell Damon what happened.’  
“Em, what’s wrong?”  
“It’s Enzo…he left to grab the blade and when he came back he was different. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn’t say anything and when I looked into his eyes, they were blank and his emotions are off and now he left and I don’t know where he is. He isn’t picking up his cell, I tried to call numerous times but I just can’t get a hold of him. I don’t know what to do, Damon. I’m lost without him.”  
“Wait, slow down. We will get him back, don’t worry. I bet he knows that, he knows that you won’t stop fighting for him. He loves you, Emma.”  
“I know he does. I hope he understands the love that I feel for him.”  
“He does, Em. Do you have any idea where he could go?”  
“No, no idea.”  
“Alright, we are going to have to do this the hard way then. Would you know who he would be with?”  
“No, but I have a strong feeling that it might be Cade.”  
“Cade? Like Arcadius, Cade? Like, the devil, Cade?”  
“That’s the one. Cade decided to pay a visit to Mystic Falls.”  
“If Enzo is with Cade, then we better get to work finding him. The longer he is with Cade, the less likely it is that we get him back. I’ll go pick up Bonnie and then we are coming straight to your place.”  
“Okay, I’ll see you soon. Thank you, Damon.”  
“Don’t mention it, I’ll see you soon.”  
Damon ends the call and I get up off my bed and prepare for their arrival.

Knowing that Bonnie will most likely do a location spell, I set up a map with candles all around. I make sure that everything was prepared, along with one of Enzo’s shirts, so Bonnie could do the spell. When Damon and Bonnie arrive, I wasn’t prepared for more bad news.  
“Emma, there is something I should probably tell you. I bumped into Cade earlier today and things didn’t go well, he took my magic.”  
“No, this can’t be possible…without your magic we won’t be able to do a location spell and without the location spell, we won’t be able to find Enzo…please Bonnie, can’t you at least try?”  
“I’m sorry, Emma. I can’t help you.”  
In a fit of rage, I throw the candles and map across the room. I run a hand through my hair, trying to figure out another way to find Enzo. When nothing comes to mind, my eyes fill with tears and I collapse to the floor. I feel arms around me and collapse into them, knowing it was Damon, I begin to cry into his chest, letting out a scream of pain, knowing that I might have just lost the best way of finding Enzo.


	4. Time for researching

A week later, I received a call from an unknown number, and a strange feeling told me that it was Enzo.   
“Enzo, is that you?”  
I waited for a few seconds before continuing.  
“If it is, just know that we are still trying to find a way to bring you back. We won’t stop trying until you are back here, with me, with your friends. We all miss you, Enzo. I don’t know what sort of hold Cade has on you, but we will find a way to break it and bring you back home. I will do anything to have you back in my arms, Enzo. I love you, just remember that. You just must remember that you have people who love you and who will fight for you, no matter what. Remember to keep fighting, we will see each other soon. I promise.”  
I let my words hang in the air for a couple of seconds before ending the call. I knew that Enzo was trying his hardest to fight Cade, he just has to fight for a little while longer until we can free him from Cade. 

I get up and run downstairs to where Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon and Stefan were reading through numerous books, looking for any way to find a way to break Cade’s hold. We knew that the blade could kill Cade but since Enzo didn’t return with it, we had no way of knowing where the blade was, so we had to find another way until we do. I make my way to the table and pick up a book before walking over to the couch to read through the book. I sit down next to Damon and open the book on my lap.  
“Have you heard anything from Enzo?”  
I look over at Damon before replying.  
“Actually, I did. He just rang, no one spoke, but I knew that it was him.”  
“I guess he just needed to hear your voice. He is fighting for you, Em.”  
“I know he is. I just hope we find a way to get to him soon so that we can break this hold that Cade has on him.”  
I give Damon a small smile before looking down at the book in my hands to start my research.

A short while later, Bonnie sits up. We all look at Bonnie, hoping that she had found something.  
“I just remembered something. I remember how my grams used to tell me how witches would work together if one of them lost their magic. If we could find another witch, then maybe we could do a locator spell on Enzo.”  
Damon closes his book and gets up.  
“That’s all good and dandy, bon bon, but where are we going to find a witch at such short notice?”  
“I have contacts, Damon.”  
Bonnie takes out her phone and calls someone, she talks with them for a couple of minutes before hanging up the phone.  
“There, she will be here shortly.”  
I get up and toss the book aside before running up to Bonnie and giving her a hug.  
“Bonnie Bennet, you sly witch. You couldn’t have thought of this sooner, could you?”  
Bonnie smiles and returns the hug before going back to her reading.


	5. Help has arrived

An hour later, there was a knock on the door. I walk over and open it, there stood a lovely young woman.  
“Can I help you?”  
“I’m Sarah, Bonnie called me.”  
“Oh yes, come right in.”  
I stand aside so that Sarah could come in. She walks to Bonnie and the two of them share a hug.  
“Thank you for coming at such short notice, Sarah.”  
“Don’t mention it, I’m always ready to help out a fellow witch. I’m sorry to hear about your magic, Bonnie.”  
“It sure sucks without it. We need to do a locator spell on Enzo st John. I would have done it myself, but it’s hard to do any spells without magic.”  
“Say no more. I will need an item of clothing from him.”  
I walk over to the couch and pick up Enzo’s jacket.  
“Will this do?”  
I hand the jacket to Sarah, who nods.  
“This will do just fine.”  
We set up the table with the map and candles before Sarah starts the spell. I watch as a small puddle of blood appears on the map, it slowly moves as Sarah chants the spell. The blood moves across the map before landing on a barn in the middle of a paddock. We all lean in and look at the map, trying to find the quickest way there.


	6. Heading to the location

We take several cars and make our way to the barn, stopping a short while before it so we wouldn’t make too much noise. We didn’t want Cade to know that we were coming. We get closer and I spot Enzo’s car, I make my way to it. I find that it was unlocked and look through it, hoping to find the blade there. I search the whole car and remember the secret compartment that Enzo told me about. I open the compartment and the blade, wrapped in cloth, falls into my hands. I stand up and walk back to the group. I unwrap the blade and show it to the group.  
“This is the blade that will kill Cade, we just have to get close to him. We will need a distraction so that I can sneak up behind him.”  
Matt took the blade out of my hands.  
“You’re not killing Cade. We will find a way to kill Cade, while you get Enzo out of there.”  
I see everyone nod.  
“Alright, let’s go. Everyone be careful. We don’t know what awaits us inside.”  
We split up, half of us go in through the front, while the other half go in through the back. 

My group make our way inside and see Enzo talking to Cade in the middle of the room, I listen in and hear that they were planning to kill everyone in town. We had to act quickly, and we had to do it now before they left. I look to the other side of the barn, where Matt looks around the corner. I give him a thumbs up to indicate that he should start the distraction, he nods before leaving. I hear a commotion outside and see Cade straighten up and walk outside. While Cade was outside, I make my way to Enzo, followed closely by Stefan, Damon and Caroline. I walk up to Enzo and turn him around to face me.  
“I’m here love, let’s go. We need to get you out of here.”  
“No, I’m not leaving Cade.”  
“Don’t worry about him, he won’t be a problem much longer.”  
“I said, I’m not leaving!”  
He pushes me and I fall backwards. He leans down and picks me up by my throat before slamming me into the wall. I try to struggle but he squeezes harder, restricting the air from reaching my lungs.   
“Enzo…love, please don’t…..”  
I struggle to talk, the edges of my vision were starting to turn black from lack of oxygen. I barely see Damon and Stefan pull Enzo away before I breathe in a much-needed breath of air into my lungs. I lean down and place my hands on my thighs as I continue to breath deeply, trying to return the oxygen to my body. I look up and see Damon pinning Enzo to the wall, keeping him away from me. I straighten up and walk over to Damon, he steps back and Enzo steps away from the wall. In an instant, Damon was in front of me.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I got it. I’m okay.”  
He lets me step around him but kept close in case Enzo struck again. I step in front of Enzo and place a hand onto his face.  
“Babe, listen to me. You need to come with me, you are not safe here. Please Enzo, I’m begging you.”  
Enzo shook his head and walked away, just as Cade walked back in.  
“Well Enzo, what have we here?”  
“Just some people who are in the way. Want me to get rid of them?”  
“No, I have plans for them.”  
Enzo nods and steps behind Cade. We watch as Cade walks towards us, Damon steps in front of me again. Cade stops in front of us and waves his hand, throwing Damon across the room. He walks towards me and lifts a hands to stroke my face.  
“Get away from me!”  
I slap his hand away and run over to Stefan. I pray that Matt was okay, so that he could kill Cade. I look over Cade’s shoulder and see Matt entering the barn. He’s holding the blade in his hands and is slowly making their way over to us. I see Cade about to turn around but I stop him.  
“Cade, what are you actually going to do to us?”  
“I have a plan. Don’t worry your pretty face about that.”  
Matt creeps us behind Enzo and injects him with a vervain syringe, the sound of Enzo hitting the ground made Cade turn around and Matt plunges the blade into Cade’s chest. Matt steps back and Cade screams as he exploded in a fiery explosion, throwing flames all around us and setting the barn on fire. I cover my eyes as Stefan wraps his arms around me to protect me from the flames. I lower my arm and run over to Enzo, the vervain is still in his system so he is still unconscious.  
“Stefan, help me get him out of here!”  
Stefan runs over and we carry Enzo out of the burning barn before running back inside for Damon, who got knocked unconscious when he got thrown across the room. We pick him up and carry him out and away from the barn. We place Damon on the ground before I make my way back to Enzo.   
“Love, can you hear me?”  
Enzo slowly opens his eyes, he is still weak from the vervain but he is slowly regaining consciousness. I help him to sit up but he pushes me away, I sigh and stand up.  
“Fine, I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way. I hate to do this to you but if this is the only way to get your emotions back on, it has to be done.”  
I straighten up and dust myself off as Enzo stands up.  
“What are you going to do? You have no power over me.”  
“I have more power than you think.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Remember our first date? Remember how we walked for hours before ending up at the rotunda in the park? Remember how we laughed and danced to the music that was paying?”  
I made my way over to Enzo and placed a hand on his face, looking into his eyes.  
“I remember how you held me close as we danced and how you twirled me around before placing a sweet kiss on my lips. I remember how, when you dipped me, how in love you were with me and how you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. You told me that you would be with me forever. Come back to me, Enzo. I can’t live without you.”  
He looks me in the eyes before taking my hand away from his face and holding it in his. He looks down at the promise ring that he had given me on our first date before looking back at me. I look into his eyes before smiling.  
“Turn it back on, it’s okay. I’m right here.”  
He straightens up before closing his eyes and opening them again a few seconds later. I look into his eyes and see them bright and full of life, instead of cold and empty. He was back, his emotions were back on.  
“Enzo, you’re back!”  
I smile before jumping into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my neck.  
“I never left. I just needed a little push to get back to you. Thank you.”  
I lean back slightly and give him a kiss as he sets me back down on my feet.   
“You know that I would never leave you, Enzo. You are stuck with me until the end.”  
I give him another kiss before grabbing his hand and rejoining the group, who were waiting by the cars. I could see Damon sitting on the back seat, still a bit dazed. I walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hey Em, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. You okay?”  
“I’ll be alright. How did I get out here?”  
“Stefan and I carried you and Enzo out of the burning barn.”  
“I guess I owe you my life.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
He looks up at me before smiling.  
“Thank you, Em.”  
“As long as you are okay, I’m happy.”  
I give him a smile before making my way back to Enzo. I wrap an arm around his waist before we all get into the cars to drive back home.

Once we got home, we ordered some pizza to celebrate our victory of killing Cade. Afterwards, I say goodbye to all my friends as they make their way home before walking back to Enzo. I climb on the bed and lay down next to him, placing my head on his shoulder. He places a hand to my chin to lift my head up slightly so that he could plant a kiss on my lips.  
“I love you, Emma.”  
“I love you too, Enzo. From now till forever.”  
“That’s my girl.”  
He wraps his arms around me before pulling me into a breathtaking kiss.

The End


End file.
